one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Viridi vs Poison Ivy
Two nature controlling female fetales duke it out in a ONE MINUTE MELEE!!!! Battle Viridi was sitting up in the sky,bored as all hell. Viridi:...UGH!I'M SO BORED! Suddenly,She heard Pit's voice. Pit:Well,find something to do.You could go kart racing,fight in super smash bros and even Go into a deadly tournament to decide the fate of the earth! Viridi:...That all sounds boring. Suddenly,she heard a massive boom from up in the sky and looked down at a forest in flames. Viridi gasped as she went down to the forest and saw poison ivy on top of a giant vine. Viridi:Oh,look...it's a wannabe of me,how flattering. Poison Ivy noticed Viridi and laughed. Ivy:Run off to your parents,little girl,you aren't worth my time. Viridi:Huh...was about to say the same thing about you....go figure. Ivy growled as she summoned plant minions to attack her. Ivy:You will pay for insulting me. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Viridi used plants to make a scythe and got ready to fight the minions,then dodged a swing from a plant warrior before destroying it,then caused vines to raise out of the ground,to send the other minions flying before sending the vine towards poison ivy,who used her own plants to make a shield that blocked the vines.Ivy created more Minions,but they were all easily destroyed by Viridi. 50! Viridi:You can create an army too?Now you're really ripping off of me. Viridi summoned several warriors that charged toward's Ivy's minions then went over to Ivy herself. Viridi:Let's spare ourselves the chit chat and get right into the action,whaddya say? Ivy just laughed. Ivy:a mere child expects to defeat me?That's just laughable. Ivy then turned several tree barks into swords and sent them flying at Viridi,but she managed to raise several vines to protect her from them,then made bark swords of her own and sent them flying at Ivy's vine seat,cutting it apart and sending Ivy crashing to the ground. 40! Ivy sent vines coming out of the ground and entangled Viridi in them,then ran over and punched her several times before kicking her through the vines,then raised a tree,causing Viridi to hit the tree.Ivy then sent a plant elephant after Viridi,knocking her through the tree in the process. 30! Viridi got up and made a giant monster out of plants,then the monster crushed the elephant,instantly destroying it,then ran after Ivy and kicked her high into the air into a blast from Viridi,then the monster punched Ivy repeatedly before slamming her down,then kicked her through several trees. 20! Ivy slowly got up and made a giant plant monster of her own that battled Viridi's,eventually overpowering it and sending it flying into a pit of lava,destroying it. Viridi:Huh...well that's anti-climactic. The Monster then kicked viridi high in the air before throwing her down to the ground.Viridi got up and managed to instantly make the monster blow to pieces out of nowhere. Ivy:W-What? Viridi:Plant manipulation,reddy. 10! Virdi flew high into the air as she dropped a reset bomb on the surrounding area,killing Ivy and destroying all of her army in the process. K.O!!!!! Viridi managed to fly back into the sky and encountered pit. Pit:Have fun? Viridi:...Nah. Pit then frowned before shrugging. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.... Viridi simply crossed her arms. VIRIDI! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 3 Category:Nintendo vs DC